


Life in the Dreemurr Household

by Healy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: An Asriel and Kris ficlet collection.





	1. See Ya at School, Bro

"Are you sure you do not want to see your brother off, Kris?" asked Toriel, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Kris shrugged, and grunted, and slid down the side of the bed.

"Well!" said Toriel. "If that is what you prefer..." She gently closed the bedroom door behind her.

Kris sighed, glad to be free from their mom for a while. It wasn't that they didn't like his brother, but... Kris looked up and stared at Asriel's side of the room. Trophies lined his shelves; his drawers were packed up nice and neat. Even the unmade bed looked nicer than Kris's. It was like the universe had picked its favorite Dreemurr child a long time ago, and Kris had to settle for second best. It wasn't like they could protest that choice, either. Asriel was... actually likable.

With a heavy groan, Kris dragged the covers off their bed, and settled in for a nap on the floor.


	2. Ten Dollars, Down the Drain

"Kris!" Asriel hovered by the bathroom door. "The heck are you doing, man?"

"Cleaning the toilet, dummy!" Kris snapped back. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Are you really using one of Mom's bath bomb's for that?"

"What? Come on, don't look at me like that!" Kris pleaded. "It's gotta be way faster this way, right?"

Asriel sighed, and swung in the bathroom. "You're gonna be in _so_ much trouble when this backfires," he said, although he didn't do anything to stop Kris.

Together, they watched as the bath bomb bubbled up in the toilet. It stained the toilet water a brilliant, fizzy rainbow of colors. "So when can we flush it?" asked Asriel.

"Right now should be good," Kris replied. They tilted the lever, instantly flushing out the fizzy toilet water. "See? It worked!"

Then, the bath bomb jammed the plumbing. Kris and Asriel stared in horror as the fizzy water rushed back into the cistern, eventually overflowing onto the bathroom floor.

"Kris! Asriel!" Toriel called from upstairs. "What on earth are you two doing down there?"

Asriel lept to his feet. "I'll go get the plunger."

Kris eyed the door nervously. "Yeah, you go do that."


	3. Hot Chocolate and Snowy Days

"You know it's not your fault, right, Kris?"

Kris just stared at his mug of hot chocolate. It was getting harder to speak up, these days.

"Whatever happens between Mom and Dad is their problem, not ours," Asriel continued. "We've got nothing to do with it."

"I don't know if I believe that," Kris mumbled, more to say it than to be heard.

Asriel sighed, and looked out the window. "Hey," he said, "look at that snow come down! Think we'll be able to make a snowman tomorrow?"

Kris looked out, too. "Maybe," he said with a smile.

"That's something to look forward to, isn't it?" Asriel put a hand on Kris's shoulder.

Kris closed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
